The Black Sheep
by Nymphadora Tonks 89
Summary: Andromeda Tonks: devoted wife, loving mother, and a disgrace to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.
1. The Storyteller

**The Black Sheep**

An Andromeda (Black) Tonks Fic

**Summery:** The life of Andromeda Tonks, daughter of Cygnus and Druella (Rosier) Black. From her childhood, to her Hogwarts school years where she meets the love of her life, dealing with being the mother of a Metamorphmagus, her daughter's marriage to a werewolf, and how the Second War affected her future.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Okay, so this isn't actually my first fic. Some of you may remember me as **moowithme08** a username I had a while back. But as you may have noticed, I've changed it. So, I did have a fanfic on here about two years ago but for the life of me I cannot remember what I had called it. I do know that it was a Lupin/Tonks fic so ... good for me.

Anyway, I've been wanting to write a fanfic on Andromeda Tonks for a long time now. I've always found her to be the more interesting Black sister. Well, actually, I adore all three of them but for different reasons. Moving on, this is my take on Andromeda's childhood, school years, and eventual adulthood. We don't know much about her so I thought I'd give it a whirl.

So, without further or do, here is the first chapter of my store. Reviews would be wonderful. So, enjoy. =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

_Chapter One: The Storyteller_

**August 1963**

Andromeda Black was ten-years-old and even at this tender age she was quite astute for such a child.

Like all the members of the prestigious Black family, she bears the patrician beauty common to her pureblood family. Her soft brown hair was done up in gentle curls that framed her heart-shaped face beautifully, her eyes were a light brown that were wide and kind, a tiny slender nose, and malleable features that were somewhat different from the rest of her family. Andromeda was the second daughter born to Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier; her elder sister, Bellatrix, was twelve years old and about to enter her second year at Hogwarts, her younger sister, Narcissa Black, was eight years old.

She was an imaginative girl with a knack for creating interesting stories at the drop of a hat. She was often overheard telling stories about pirates, princesses, knights in shining armor, and other fairytale wonders to her young cousin, Sirius. The little boy was only three-years-old but every time he came over to visit he would beg Andromeda to tell him a story about anything she could think of. But her talent was often frowned upon by her own mother; Druella Black wasn't so keen on her middle child's wild imagination. Andromeda was aware of this and, as such, was forced to keep her stories to herself and have her listeners promise not to speak of any of them to their parents.

An avid reader, Andromeda was often found in the bedroom she shared with Narcissa reading on her bed. Andromeda used to share a room with Bellatrix but now that Bella was at Hogwarts she had pleaded with her parents to have her own room stating that now she would need more space for her books, supplies, and clothes. Their parents agreed and Bella was able to move into the spare guestroom a year and a half ago while Narcissa moved into the bedroom that was once shared between Bella and Andromeda. Narcissa found comfort in sharing a room with her older sister as she was dreadfully afraid of the dark at this age.

As Andromeda turned the page of the thin book she was reading, a loud strangled cry was heard. Andromeda turned her attention toward the open door leading out to the corridor. She marked the passage she had been reading and hopped off of the high-bed she currently occupied. Peeking around the corner, Andromeda caught sight of Narcissa.

The youngest Black daughter had thrown herself onto the polished wooden floor, thrashing about, her tiny arms flailing, her hands balled into fists that were angrily hitting the floor. She was having one of her annual tantrums. She only threw one of those whenever things didn't go her way which wasn't very often. Usually there were only two things that could be done: one, give into Narcissa's demands, or two, hearing one of Andromeda's original stories. Since no one else was around but Andromeda, the brown haired daughter made her way over to comfort her baby sister.

When she was close enough, Andromeda placed a gentle hand on Narcissa's back. Narcissa was now sobbing loudly into the floor.

"Now, now Cissy," said Andromeda gently. "Stop your tears, darling."

Narcissa sniffled. She picked herself up into a seating position beside Andromeda. She wiped her tear-stained pale face with the back of her hand. Narcissa had taken on more of their mother's physical attributes rather than their father's. The youngest Black daughter had long blonde hair that was donned in gentle curls similar to Andromeda's hairstyle, bright blue eyes, and had a tiny built being the smaller of her sisters.

"What's wrong, Cissy?" asked Andromeda, patting Narcissa's arm affectionately.

"Mummy and Daddy won't buy me a new dolly," pouted Narcissa sniffling. "And I really wanted it!"

Andromeda nodded sympathetically. Though she did not find Narcissa's way of getting what she wanted particularly tasteful, Andromeda knew better than to agree with her parents in front of Narcissa.

"Well, perhaps they are planning to surprise you for Christmas," said Andromeda her voice sound hopeful.

"I hope so," mumbled Narcissa, eyes downcast.

She crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her pale eyebrows in frustration. Andromeda bit her lip. She waited a few seconds before putting on a cheery smile and clasping Narcissa's hand. Narcissa looked up at her with a forlorn expression.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

Narcissa's expression quickly changed. Her pale face split into a wide grin as she nodded fervently for her sister to proceed. Andromeda giggled. She arranged her sitting position so that she sat opposite Narcissa.

"Tell me about Captain Roche!" begged Narcissa. "Please! Last time Daddy interrupted us and I never found out if he found his treasure."

"All right then," giggled Andromeda. "Captain Roche it is! We last left the Captain when he and his crew were sailing down the Mediterranean…"

Andromeda told the story with a suspenseful tone and active gestures. Narcissa hung on to her every word, every detail. Whenever Andromeda paused for dramatic effect, Narcissa would respond by shaking Andromeda's hand and beseeched her to reveal what happened next. The little blonde would even partake in acting out the scene Andromeda would describe. When Andromeda spoke of how an enchanted mermaid bewitched Captain Roche's ship, the Black Bounty, to fly, both Andromeda and Narcissa used their right hands to demonstrate its flight.

"So Roche and his crew managed to escape the evil Gourch's clutches once more and flew off into the clear blue sky, awaiting when they will participate in their next adventure," finished Andromeda, lowering her hand.

"Wow," said Narcissa breathlessly. "That was amazing!"

"I'm glad you liked it," said Andromeda sincerely.

"Narcissa, Andromeda," said a calm, regal voice from behind them.

The two girls spun around but remained seated on the floor. Standing above them was their mother, Druella Black. She wore long, emerald robes that swept the polished floor. Her long blonde hair hanged around her face in loose, corkscrew curls. Her blue eyes, however, piercingly watched her two daughters.

"What are you doing on the floor?" she asked them. "You'll get your clothes dirty."

Andromeda and Narcissa scrambled to stand from their positions on the ground. Andromeda hastily began to brush off any dust that might have latched onto her dress even though she knew it was impossible; the floors, and everything else in their house, was completely spotless. Out of the corner of her eye, Andromeda saw Narcissa imitate her. They stood side-by-side with Narcissa barely coming up to Andromeda's shoulder. Both of them stood up straight and looked up at their mother, faces set.

"Again, what were you doing on the floor?" repeated Druella softly.

Narcissa looked over to Andromeda. If their mother found out Narcissa had been having a tantrum, she would be mildly punished.

"Forgive us, mother," replied Andromeda bravely. "Narcissa was upset and I thought to calm her. I suppose while we spoke we didn't realize we had sat on the floor."

Druella watched her two daughters closely as if trying to conclude whether Andromeda's excuse was flawed in any way, shape or form. After a minute or so, she sighed and nodded.

"Don't let it happen again," chastened their mother, not unkindly. "Your clothes were very expensive, we don't want them dirty for supper."

"Yes, mother," whispered Andromeda and Narcissa.

"Now, go downstairs and wait in the parlor for your father," ordered Druella. "We'll be having supper in five minutes."

Andromeda and Narcissa proceeded to walk past their mother, but her voice made them stop in their tracks momentarily.

"Andromeda," said Druella suddenly, causing Andromeda to turn and look at her mother. "A word, if you please."

Narcissa threw Andromeda a worried glance. Andromeda merely gave her little sister a swift smile of reassurance. Narcissa, still not looking convinced, slowly continued down to the parlor without Andromeda by her side. Andromeda walked over to stand in front of Druella once more.

"Yes, mother?"

"Andromeda, I've told you about spreading around those inane stories of yours," said Druella.

Andromeda felt her cheeks burn and she hung her head in shame. She peeked up at her mother. When she saw her mother's eyes scrutinizing her, Andromeda quickly lowered her gaze.

"Y-you heard?" stammered Andromeda nervously.

"I did," answered Druella. "Now, I don't care if you make them up for your own source of entertainment but do not go about sharing them with your younger sister. You'll put silly thoughts in her head about filthy pirates and far-fetched ideas about love. Is that understood, Andromeda?"

"Yes, mother," mumbled Andromeda obediently. "I'm sorry, mother."

Druella's eyes softened considerably as she watched Andromeda avoid her gaze. Druella wrapped her arm around Andromeda's shoulders and led her down the stairs.

"I forgive you, dear," said Druella gently. "Just be glad it was I who overheard your tall-tales and not your father. Be even grateful that it wasn't your Aunt Walburga."

Andromeda shuddered at the mention of her Aunt Walburga. She looked up at her mother with an uneasy, small smile.

"Thank you, mother," said Andromeda quietly.

Druella merely responded by giving her middle child a small smile of her own. When they entered the parlor, Narcissa looked up and gave a relieved sigh at the sight of Andromeda. Bella sat in the armchair, her arms crossed, and looking sour. Cygnus Black, Druella's husband and the girls' father, had still not arrived. When he did, five minutes later, the family retreated into the dining room for dinner.

All through supper, Druella did not breathe a word about Andromeda's story telling to her father. It was a typical dinner: Cygnus discussed the uprising of a Dark Lord while Druella listened and the girls ate silently. Occasionally, Cygnus would direct a question to one of his daughters who would answer it promptly. After supper was finished, Druella would have their house-elf take the dishes away and order them to be washed. Cygnus, Druella, and the girls would then retire into the sitting room where the family would have some quality time together for an hour or so.

At around nine o'clock, Druella would send the girls to bed. Bella would argue that it wasn't fair that she still had to go to sleep so early when she was clearly old enough to stay up later than her younger sisters.

"I'm twelve-years-old, mother," she said heatedly. "I'm almost a woman! I refuse to be treated like a baby! Can't I stay up for at least one more hour?"

"Absolutely not!" Cygnus retorted. "You heard your mother. To bed with you!"

Bella scowled. She stalked out of the sitting room, hands balled into fists and her nose in the air. She did not bid her parents a goodnight. Andromeda and Narcissa waited until they heard Bella slam her bedroom door close before wishing their parents a goodnight. They held hands as they walked up to their bedroom, jumping from step to step once their parents were out of sight, giggling quietly.

Once in their room, Andromeda and Narcissa changed into their pajamas. Narcissa walked over to her toy chest where a number of China dolls were perched on top. She chose one with golden hair similar to her own and climbed into bed. Andromeda went over to her bookcase, selected a red velvet covered one, and settled into bed with it on her lap. Andromeda shut off the lights but left on the candle on her bedside so that she was able to read.

"Andi?"

Andromeda peered up from her book over to Narcissa.

"What did Bella mean when she said she was almost a woman?" asked Narcissa innocently.

Andromeda bit her lower lip. She honestly did not understand what Bella meant by that any more than Narcissa did.

"I think Bella just wishes to be a grown-up," replied Andromeda truthfully. "Perhaps she thinks we hold her back because we're younger. She does have to do everything we do."

"Oh," said Narcissa, but she looked confused. "Why does she wanna be a grown-up so bad?"

"Grown-ups get to do a lot of things kids don't," answered Andromeda, shrugging.

It was silent for a while. Andromeda had gone on to read her book. But Narcissa lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was mulling over Bella's angry outburst and Andromeda's response to it.

"Andi?"

"Yes, Cissy?"

Narcissa sat up, her doll slumping near her elbow.

"Promise me that when we grow up you won't stop telling me stories," said Narcissa. "Promise me, okay?"

Andromeda gave a soft smile. She nodded slowly.

"I promise, Cissy."

With that reassurance, Narcissa laid her head back down on her pillow, clutched her doll tightly in her arms, and fell into a blissful slumber. When Andromeda peeked over to Narcissa's bed to make sure she was asleep, Andromeda sighed and closed her book. She placed it on her nightstand, blew out the candle, and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, that's the beginning. Oh, and I apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Not the best at editing. =)


	2. The Family House

**The Black Sheep**

An Andromeda (Black) Tonks Fic

**Summery:** The life of Andromeda Tonks, daughter of Cygnus and Druella (Rosier) Black. From her childhood, to her Hogwarts school years where she meets the love of her life, dealing with being the mother of a Metamorphmagus, her daughter's marriage to a werewolf, and how the Second War affected her future.

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all. _Sigh_...

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Family House_

**September 1, 1964**

"But I don't want you to go!" grumbled Narcissa, arms crossed.

Narcissa sat on her bed, looking irritable. She was dressed in her best robes: a dark blue that brought out her eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a loose bun with a few golden tresses hanging around her face. She swung her feet back and forth as she watched Andromeda finish up packing her school trunk.

"I know you don't, Cissy," said Andromeda gently. "But I'll be back for Christmas. It's not that far away."

"Four months!" exclaimed Narcissa. "That's almost a life time!"

She hopped off her bed and marched over to where Andromeda was. Andromeda was dressed in her dark green robes and her hair was done up in her normal soft curls. Andromeda double-checked to see if she had all of her school robes, books, and supplies. She took her wand off of her night-stand and placed it securely in her dress robe pocket.

"Cissy, don't be so dramatic," reprimanded Andromeda, but smiling slightly. "It isn't the end of the world."

"But I'm going to be all alone now!" whined Narcissa, pouting. "And who's going to tell me bedtime stories? I won't be able to sleep well!"

"You know, you could always read stories," said Andromeda. "Those things that I usually read before I go to sleep every night are called books. When you open them, they have words that you can read—"

"Oh, very funny, Andi!" smirked Narcissa.

Andromeda laughed while Narcissa playfully shoved her shoulder. The family house-elf scampered into their bedroom and delivered the message that their mother wanted them to go downstairs. Andromeda shut her trunk and lunged it off her bed. Narcissa grabbed hold of it at the front while Andromeda took the back. Together, they exited their room and made their way downstairs.

Andromeda and Narcissa entered the foyer where their mother, father, and older sister, Bellatrix, were. Their parents were both dressed in elegant robes of black with emerald green stitched on the hem. Their father, Cygnus, also leaned on his cane that had a silver head of serpent located at the top. Bella was dressed in similar robes as Andromeda. It made them look even more alike than normally. The only difference was that Bella's long, black hair fell gracefully down her back.

"It's about time you two showed up," snarled Bella. She turned to her parents. "Can we go now? I want to get there early to secure my compartment before any stupid first or second years take it."

"Yes, yes, we should get going," agreed Druella, taking Narcissa by the hand. "Cygnus, will Orion and Walburga be there?"

"They should they would be," answered Cygnus smoothly.

"Why are they coming?" demanded Bella.

"To wish Andromeda good luck on her first year, of course," replied Cygnus. "The same reason they came when you left for Hogwarts in your first year."

Bella rolled her eyes. Apparently, she did not find this resourceful.

"Besides, little Sirius wants to say goodbye to Andromeda," added Druella. "He practically begged Walburga to bring him."

"That little brat is going to be there?" growled Bella. "_Why_?"

"You know how much that little boy adores our Andromeda," answered Druella fondly. "It's only natural he'd want to see her off."

Cygnus chuckled affectionately. Andromeda blushed and tried to suppress a smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bella scowl deeply at her. Andromeda turned away from her sister's cold glare. Cygnus placed a hand on Andromeda's back and guided her out the door, following his wife and youngest daughter. Bella followed their lead and soon the family was on their way to King's Cross.

* * *

When they arrived, platform 9 ¾ was virtually deserted. The Hogwarts Express wouldn't leave for another forty minutes. Only a few families were on the platform helping their children with their luggage and saying their last goodbyes.

As the Black family moved down the platform, with Bella leading them, they caught sight of four familiar faces. The stern faces of Orion and Walburga Black searched around their surroundings, both of who were dressed in the same robes as Cygnus and Druella. Walburga Black held a small dark-haired toddler in her arms. Standing in front of them was a little boy with dark black hair around the age of four, wearing dark green and silver robes. He let out a cry of joy when his gray eyes spotted Andromeda. In a flash, and as fast as his short legs could carry him, Sirius dashed over to Andromeda and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Andi, Andi, Andi!" he screamed happily. "You're here! You're here!"

"Sirius, behave!" snapped Walburga angrily.

Sirius, however, ignored his mother. Andromeda picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Andi, can I come with you?" asked Sirius as he played with one of her dark curls.

"Now Sirius, you know you can't come with me to Hogwarts," said Andromeda apologetically. "But I promise to write to you every week," she added when Sirius's eyes filled up with tears. "How does that sound?"

Sirius's face split into an ecstatic grin and he nodded.

"She will be writing to us first thing tonight, however," said Druella, smoothing down her nephew's hair.

As they waited, Cygnus and Orion found a topic of discussion to chat about. Druella, Andromeda, and Narcissa listened as Walburga expressed her desires for her niece to be in Slytherin. Narcissa had taken over holding baby Regulus who kept fussing in her arms. Crowds of many families had begun to make their appearances so Walburga had to resort to practically yelling her sentences.

"It's the family house, Andromeda," Walburga sniffed. "To be in any other house will be completely unacceptable. Do not bring shame to our family, is that understood?"

"Yes, Auntie," said Andromeda politely.

"And make sure to stay away from filthy Mudbloods," advised her Aunt, almost threateningly. "To be a member of the prestigious Black family and be seen in that type of despicable company would taint our image. Isn't that right, Bella, dear?"

Bellatrix was sitting in her compartment. She leaned out the window when her aunt addressed her. She smirked.

"Quite right, Auntie," agreed Bella. "I'd rather drown in a cauldron of poison than actually make eye contact with scum like them."

"There's a good girl," beamed Walburga. "Just follow in your sister's footsteps, Andromeda, and you'll go far."

Andromeda nodded, lips pursed. Narcissa had, by then, handed Regulus back to her Aunt Walburga. A loud, shrill whistle exploded through the buzzing platform. Sirius clapped his hands over his ears. The noise had startled Regulus who promptly began to wail at his discomfort.

"Get on the train, Andromeda!" called Bella.

Andromeda gasped. She quickly hugged Sirius, setting him down. Then, she proceeded to hug her mother, father, and Narcissa. Walburga merely patted her head and Orion gave her a curt nod. Sirius kept going back for more hugs. In the end, he resorted to clinging onto the front of Andromeda's robes.

"You'll make us proud," said Cygnus gruffly.

"Write to us when you get the chance," smiled Druella, cupping her daughter's cheek.

"I will, mother," promised Andromeda.

"Promise to write me too!" demanded Narcissa, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Me too, me too!" piped Sirius, jumping up and down on the spot.

"I promise, Cissy," said Andromeda sincerely. "And you, Sirius."

Narcissa hugged Andromeda tightly and the two sisters gave each other a quick peck on the cheek. She kissed her father and mother goodbye as well before hopping onto the train. Both Bellatrix and Andromeda waved to their family as the train began to pull away. Narcissa was openly crying, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Sirius waved energetically to Andromeda. As the train pulled away, their family began to shrink. Soon, they, along with the platform that held the other families, disappeared from view.

As Bella went to return to her compartment, by which time had filled up with four of her fellow third-year Slytherin friends, Andromeda began to follow her sister. But when Andromeda was about to enter the compartment, Bellatrix held her arm out to stop Andromeda entering.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Bella, in a low voice. She did not want her friends to overhear them.

"Going into your compartment," answered Andromeda innocently.

"No you won't!" hissed Bella. She looked over her shoulder to make sure her friends were not eavesdropping before looking back at Andromeda. "No first years allowed. I'm sorry, Andromeda. You're my sister and I love you but I have a reputation to uphold. Now go and find other first years to socialize with. Just stay away from Mudbloods!"

"How will I know they're Mudbloods?" sneered Andromeda.

"You'll just know," replied Bella, irritated.

She turned on her heel, walked into her compartment, and slammed the door shut. Andromeda sighed and rolled her eyes. She felt that Bellatrix didn't sound at all sorry with banishing her. She took hold of her trunk and walked down the corridor, trying to keep her balance as the train took a sharp jolt every once in a while. She came to the last compartment in the cart and spotted a lone girl with curly auburn hair sitting inside. Andromeda slid the door open causing the girl to look up in surprise.

"Hello," smiled Andromeda. "I'm sorry to bother you but is it all right if I sit in here?"

"Oh, of course!" said the girl kindly.

Andromeda nodded her thanks. She stored her trunk away and took a seat across from her companion. Andromeda leaned forward and held her hand out.

"I'm Andromeda Black," said Andromeda cordially.

"Victoria Burke," replied the girl.

"A pleasure."

"Black, did you say?" asked Victoria, peering at Andromeda with interest.

"Yes," confirmed Andromeda.

"Ah, I was wondering if I would run into one of you," said Victoria. "Your family is held in high honor."

"Oh, yes, we're well aware," chuckled Andromeda, shrugging. "There's nothing more my Auntie Walburga loves to do than go on about how the Black family is practically blood royalty. But Burke—you're another pureblood line."

"Yes, but we aren't as old as your family," replied Victoria.

The girls continued to speak about their respective families. Victoria admired Andromeda's robes, noting how well they were stitched together and how soft the material felt. Andromeda shared a few novels that she was sure Victoria would like. When the trolley came around, they each bought a few items.

"Mother would kill me if she knew how much sweets I'm eating," said Victoria, biting into a licorice wand. "She's always scolding me that I'll give myself cavities. But I always remind her that magic can quickly cure those. I expect you'll be in Slytherin?"

"Obviously," said Andromeda, rolling her eyes slightly. "I'll be disowned if I don't."

They both giggled at the thought. A loud thump against their compartment door interrupted them. They gave each other curious looks before Andromeda sat up from her seat and opened the compartment door. Sprawled on the ground was a boy who looked to be around Andromeda and Victoria's age. He had untidy fair hair and bright blue eyes. He was already dressed in his wrinkled school robes. His blue trainers were untied. Andromeda raised an eyebrow as his gaze met hers.

"Er, wotcher!" he grinned.

"Hello," said Andromeda coolly. "Why are you on the floor?"

The boy began to stand up, his legs wobbling a bit.

"Ah, about that," said the boy, chuckling. "See, I'm dead clumsy. I forgot to tie my shoelaces even though me Mum told me just before the train left to make sure they were tied. But I didn't listen. And this train is really bumpy. So, in addition to me clumsiness and these sharp turns this bloody train makes, I fell on my bum right in front of your compartment here."

Andromeda stared at him, bewildered. Victoria peered over Andromeda's shoulder, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the boy. The boy gave a nervous chuckle.

"And … that's why I was on the floor," finished the boy lamely.

"How interesting," sneered Andromeda.

"Well, I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking," muttered the boy, annoyed.

"Yes, well, why don't you go away now," smirked Victoria. "We were in the middle of a very important discussion before you so rudely interrupted us."

The boy glared at the two girls before him. His eyes lingered longer on Andromeda, who folded her arms in front of her doing a remarkable impression of Bellatrix. He scowled and wobbled away. The girls returned to their compartment.

"A definite Mudblood if I ever saw one myself," said Victoria maliciously. "Don't you agree?"

Andromeda did not respond right away. When she looked up, she saw Victoria staring at her expectantly.

"Yes, quite," said Andromeda. She had a feeling Victoria didn't believe her and added, viciously, "Did you see the state of his robes?"

"I know, probably dirt poor," replied Victoria.

While Victoria went on taking mean jabs at the boy, Andromeda couldn't help but feel bad about some of the things she was saying about him. She didn't even really know the boy so how could she make such cruel judgments based on his appearance. He may not even be Muggle-born; he just as easily can be a half-blood.

A few hours later, the Hogwarts Express finally arrived at Hogwarts. Andromeda and Victoria, dressed in their school robes, exited the train and joined their fellow first-years on the platform. A very tall and wide man waved a large hand in their direction. He had a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. Andromeda could barely make out his glittering black eyes.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, this way!" he called in a gruff voice.

"I say, look at the sight of that man!" whispered Victoria, horrified.

Andromeda did not reply but nodded in agreement. Victoria seemed hesitant to follow the man but Andromeda managed to convince her by doing so herself. A few paces ahead, Andromeda saw the blonde boy they had met earlier. The large man had lead them to a series of small boats which, he informed them, would get them to Hogwarts across the lake. Andromeda and Victoria climbed into the nearest boat where two other boys—one had curly blonde hair and the other had vivid red hair—quickly followed them.

After crossing the lake, the first years were taken up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak door. The man told them to wait there for a moment and then left down the path they had just came from. Not a moment later, the doors opened and there stood a tall, rather severe-looking woman in emerald green robes. Her black hair was pulled back and wore a pointed hat that was cocked to the side. She also wore square spectacles. Andromeda felt that this woman was not one to be crossed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted them. "I am Professor McGonagall. Our start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. But before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. As some of you already know, the Sorting Ceremony is very important. While you are here at Hogwarts, your house will become somewhat like your family. You will have classes with your housemates, sleep in the same dormitory, and spend time with each other in your house common room.

"Now be warn, that any rule breaking will result in loss of house points. Any triumphs, however, will be award with points. The houses are as follows: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Victoria gave Andromeda a proud smile, which Andromeda returned albeit weakly. McGonagall paused while the first years exchanged excited or worried whispers to their neighbors.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes," McGonagall went on. "Keep in mind that the ceremony is held in front of the entire school. I advise you to smarten yourselves up."

Professor McGonagall's left the chamber. Andromeda began to brush away the non-existent lint on her robes while Victoria produced a small compact gold mirror and began to fix her hair nervously. Andromeda looked to her left and saw the blonde boy trying to adjust his wrinkled robes.

"A lost hope," muttered Andromeda; Victoria giggled.

Professor McGonagall returned for them sooner than they thought. She beckoned them with a short nod, asking them to form a line. The first-years obeyed and soon McGonagall led them into the Great Hall. Andromeda, although had heard many tales about how magnificent Hogwarts was from Bellatrix, felt her face split into a wide smile as she took in the splendid sight of the Great Hall. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. As the first-years crowded around a four-legged stool, which had a patched and frayed old hat placed upon it, Andromeda searched the room for Bellatrix. She found her sister sitting upright at the Slytherin table, looking beautiful and haughty while doing so.

After the Sorting Hat sang its usual start-of-the-term song, Professor McGonagall began reading off the students' names from a piece of long parchment in her hands. It wasn't long before Andromeda heard her name being called.

"Black, Andromeda!"

Andromeda passed Victoria and the blonde boy on her way up to the stool. She sat on the stool and calmly placed the hat on her head. It was inches above her head when Andromeda heard a small voice in her ear say:

"A Black, eh? Easy choice … SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted into applause. Andromeda smiled smugly, placed the hat back on the stool, and eagerly made her way over to the cheering table. She took a seat beside Bellatrix. Bella proudly patted Andromeda's shoulder.

"Well done, Andromeda," replied Bella, pleased. "You've made our family proud."

Andromeda tried her best to look smug. Victoria was after her and no sooner had the hat declared Andromeda a Slytherin that the hat said the same for Victoria. They watched as three boys joined the Slytherin table and another burly girl joined as well. The small bundle of first-year students was thinning. Soon, only a few were left.

"Tonks, Theodore!"

The boy whom Andromeda and Victoria had met on the train, nervously walked up to the stool. He tripped over his feet as he did so but managed to keep himself steady. Andromeda watched him closely. He sat on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on top of his head. After a moment, a decision was made.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" cried the Hat.

The table on the far right exploded with applause. He scuttled off the stool, forgetting that he was still wearing the Hat. He ran back and handed it to the next student before rushing over to the Hufflepuff table. He slipped on something and fell directly in front of the bench, disappearing from Andromeda's view momentarily. A few students laughed at this. Ted stood up, smiling sheepishly, and took his seat at his new House table.

Eight students later, the ceremony concluded. The feast began and every student eagerly pilled their plates with every kind of food available to them. Afterward, the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, made his usual speech about school rules, Quidditch trails, and other start-of-term notices. The students were then ordered up to bed for a good night's rest before classes commenced the following day.

The moment she arrived at the girls' dormitory, Andromeda went on to write to her parents.

_Dearest Mother and Father,_

_I have been sorted into Slytherin and continue to uphold the family honor. I hope I have made you proud._

_The train ride was uneventful but I did manage to befriend Victoria Burke. Her family does have a long line of pureblood witches and wizards so neither you nor Auntie Walburga need worry. I am surrounding myself around appropriate company. There was an unfortunate incident with a rather strange boy in my year but nothing to fear, we handled the situation quite well._

_I'm quite famished from the day's events. I should be going to bed at the moment. I shall write to you again at the end of the week. Give my love to Narcissa._

_All my love,_

_Andromeda_

It was quite a short letter but frankly nothing exciting had happened except for her sorting. Andromeda yawned. She changed into her pajamas, making idle chat with Victoria and their roommates, Satyana Selwyn and Melena Nott.

But as soon as Andromeda's head was on her pillow, she fell into a deep slumber. Her dreams were plagued with some odd sort of assessments: the Sorting Hat whispering her ear that it had made a mistake placing her into Slytherin; Narcissa sobbing and asking Andromeda why she had left her; Bellatrix cackling with a manic glee in her eye; a piercing howl; and that Tonks boy. And then a bright green light jerked her awake. Andromeda sat up in her bed, panting. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead and she quickly wiped them away with the back of her arm. Her dorm mates were fast asleep, oblivious to her dark dreams. Andromeda leveled her breathing and laid her head back down. _It was just a dream_, Andromeda told herself firmly, _just an odd dream_. She fell asleep once more and when she woke up the next morning she did not remember anything from her dream.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A little bit longer. Now, on Harry Potter Wiki it said that Dumbledore became Headmaster around 1956 so I assume that McGonagall would be appointed as Transfiguration Professor by then as well. I'm not exactly sure so don't take my word on it.


	3. I've Just Seen a Face

**The Black Sheep**

An Andromeda (Black) Tonks Fic

**Summery:** The life of Andromeda Tonks, daughter of Cygnus and Druella (Rosier) Black. From her childhood, to her Hogwarts school years where she meets the love of her life, dealing with being the mother of a Metamorphmagus, her daughter's marriage to a werewolf, and how the Second War affected her future.

**Author's Note:** Whoo, I can't believe I forgot this story existed. Sorry, everyone. I've been super busy with college lately but, you know, being a college student will do that to you. Anyway, sorry it's taken so long for me to update for those of you who have been following this little ficlet of mine. I thank my reviewers immensely for commenting. And now, I present, chapter three.

* * *

Chapter Three: I've Just Seen a Face

**October 31, 1965**

She dashed out of the Slytherin common room, her soft brown hair flying behind her. Andromeda was going to be late for Potions. But it wasn't _her_ fault. Bellatrix had this ludicrous thought that Andromeda had used her hairbrush this morning and to punish her Bella hid all of Andromeda's textbooks and Potions essay. Luckily, Andromeda was able to find her belongings three minutes before Potions was due to start. _Curse the higher powers for bestowing such a cruel sister to me,_ thought Andromeda bitterly.

Andromeda rounded the corner and was relieved to see that the class was barley entering the classroom. She was the last to enter before the dungeon door snapped closed behind her. She took her seat beside Victoria who eyed her warily.

"Where on earth have you been?" asked Victoria, her voice low.

"Blasted Bella!" panted Andromeda, collapsing on her stool. "She hid all of my books this morning because she thinks I used her bloody hair brush when in reality I didn't! She's just in a foul mood because she didn't get the grade she had hoped for on her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay."

Victoria nodded and proceeded to take out her books, parchment, and quill. Andromeda followed suit. There were a few murmurs heard around the classroom. The second-year Slytherins had Potions with the second-year Hufflepuffs. Shortly after, Professor Slughorn came bustling in.

"Good afternoon, class!" boomed Professor Slughorn. "Good afternoon! Today, we will be making a Sleeping Draught. As I am sure most of you are aware of, the Sleeping Draught needs the utmost concentration and dedication. I have all of the ingredients and directions on the blackboard behind me—ah, here!"

He flicked his wand and the wall behind him flipped over to reveal a blackboard with several words and numbered directions written on the surface in yellow chalk. Professor Slughorn smiled at his work and turned back to his class.

"Now, you all have your notes from yesterday, I trust," said Professor Slughorn, eyeing them all with a scrutinizing gaze. "For today, I shall be putting you into pairs. Now let's see, Addams and Jones, Ravenwood and Bones, Lang and Thomas, Burke and Flynn—"

Victoria groaned. From afar, a chubby curly-haired Slytherin boy quietly expressed his good fortune in getting Victoria as his partner.

"Fantastic," muttered Victoria to Andromeda. "This boy has absolutely no talent in potions. I'll be the one doing all the work."

Andromeda smiled sympathetically. She patted Victoria on the back as her friend grudgingly made her way over to where her partner, Flynn, stood with his cauldron and other supplies.

"Perkins and Nichols, and Tonks and Black," finished Professor Slughorn.

Andromeda groaned inwardly. She looked across the room to find the fair-haired boy, Ted Tonks, standing in front of his cauldron. He had an expression on his face as if he had swallowed a lemon.

"You'll find all of the necessary ingredients in the cupboards," said Professor Slughorn, waving his wand to open the cupboards on his left. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it!"

Andromeda waited as Ted Tonks wobbled his way over to where she sat trying to balance his cauldron, books, parchment, quill, and book bag. He slammed the cauldron down beside hers managing to spill some of the contents in his bag. A few extra quills, a thin book, and a bottle of black ink splattered in front of Andromeda's feet. She jumped away, startled. Ted blushed furiously.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" squeaked Ted.

He took out his wand and began to round up his books and quills. From across the classroom, Andromeda heard someone snicker. She looked over her shoulder and found Victoria with her hand over her mouth but clearly trying to be discreet about her amusement. Andromeda scowled at her. She turned back to Ted, taking out her wand.

"Scourgify!" mumbled Andromeda, pointing to the broken ink bottle near her feet.

The ink vanished.

"Reparo," said Andromeda lazily.

The bottle fixed itself. She kneeled down and scooped it up into her hand. She turned to Ted, holding out his now empty ink bottle. He took the bottle gingerly from Andromeda.

"Thanks," said Ted shyly.

"No matter," said Andromeda dismissively. "But it looks like you'll need to get more ink. For now just use some of mine if you need it."

Ted peered down at his ink bottle.

"Right, why don't you get the black beetles and rat tails," began Andromeda, scanning over the ingredients on the blackboard. "And I'll get the scurvy-grass and puffer-fish eyes."

Ted stared at her for a moment. Andromeda turned to him, hands on her hips, and pursing her lips.

"Well, go on!" snapped Andromeda bossily.

Ted jumped at her tone but quickly shuffled over to the cupboards where a few other students had gathered around. Andromeda sighed. The boy was odd and he was always staring at her for some reason. She made her way over to the cupboards just as Ted had retrieved the ingredients she had ordered him to get.

"Best to keep an eye on him," smirked Victoria.

Andromeda gave her a puzzled look before Victoria simply nodded in Ted's direction.

"He is a bit maladroit, isn't he?" mumbled Andromeda.

"Yes," agreed Victoria. "I just hope he won't knock over your cauldron when you're finished with your potion. Do you remember what happened last week?"

_All too well_, thought Andromeda worriedly.

Last week in Potions class, Ted had just finished his Swelling Potion when he went to place a few drops in a small tube of glass to hand in to Professor Slughorn. Just as had turned to walk over to Slughorn's desk, Ted had stepped on the back of his robe, slipped backwards, and knocked back against his cauldron. It had spilled onto the floor with a loud splatter and drenched anyone nearest to Ted in his Swelling Potion. Many students had over sized feet, two students had enlarged hands, and one poor unfortunate Hufflepuff girl had gotten some on her nose which had swelled to an alarmingly balloon size. It was a very disastrous day. Andromeda was one of the few lucky ones who didn't have any of the concoction splashed on her.

Andromeda turned to Victoria, face full of misery.

"Pray for me," sighed Andromeda.

Victoria chuckled.

Andromeda returned to the table she and Ted were working at. For a while, the two of them barely conversed aside from speaking about the directions for the ingredients. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ted began humming softly to himself. Andromeda was cutting the scurvy-grass when her curiosity got the better of her.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," started Andromeda, her attention on the task at hand, "but what exactly are you humming?"

"A song," replied Ted, as he stirred the inside of the cauldron.

"Well, yes, I gathered that much," Andromeda retorted. "I meant, _what_ song are you humming."

"It's a Muggle song, you wouldn't know it," said Ted lightly.

"Muggle?" repeated Andromeda vaguely.

"Yeah, from a Muggle band," answered Ted, smiling slightly. "They're called the Beatles; they're really a big hit in the Muggle world. My older sister is mad about them especially that Ringo fellow. Have you heard of them?"

Andromeda was, at the moment, lost for words. Ted, the boy she was paired up with and socializing with, was in fact a Mudblood. He was the very person that her family spat upon and would find disgraceful if they found out Andromeda was even speaking with him.

"So, you're a Mud—"

She stopped abruptly. Ted turned his blue eyes toward her, furrowing his brows in concern.

"You're a Muggle-born," finished Andromeda, her mouth dry.

She felt a sudden tightness around her stomach. If Ted had noticed her hollow tone he must have ignored it. Instead, Ted gave a smile and nodded. He took some of the puffer-fish eyes and sprinkled some in the cauldron.

"Yeah, first one in my family to be a wizard," said Ted proudly. "I think I'm the only one actually; my younger sister just turned eleven in September and didn't get a letter from Hogwarts. She was quite disappointed."

Andromeda couldn't speak so she resorted to just nodding. Ted went on to describe his very Muggle family. His older sister was sixteen, perky, and moody most days. His younger sister was annoying and clingy when he was home. His father and mother were fairly normal Muggles with fairly normal jobs as a dermatologist (whatever that was) and an English teacher respectively. The topic then switched over to Halloween—which was today.

"My Dad and Uncle Greg put on this really pathetic Haunted House," chuckled Ted fondly. "It's completely bonkers, really. It's not even scary but to them it's the greatest thing in the world. So, we humor them and pretend to get scared when they jump out from behind the hedges in monster masks and everything. It's quite fun actually. I miss it oddly enough." He turned to Andromeda. "So, does your family do anything special for Halloween?"

Andromeda was cleaning up their station. She peered up at him briefly before turning her attention back to the messy table.

"No," replied Andromeda, rather curtly. "That is to say … no. Um, Halloween isn't that big of a deal in the Wizarding World. We kind of see it as a quiet night. My sisters and I used to exchange bags of sweets when we were younger but we don't anymore. Not since Bella and I have come to Hogwarts. Although, I will send Cissy some sweets tonight; it's her last Halloween at home seeing as next year she'll be at Hogwarts."

Andromeda looked up and was surprised to find Ted's eyes were wide as saucers. Andromeda was going to ask why when he spoke.

"S-So, you _are_ related to Bellatrix Black!" he said in a hush tone.

"Yes, and what of it?" demanded Andromeda loftily.

"Oh, n-nothing," stammered Ted. "It's just that … well … your sister is quite intimidating."

"Try living with her," muttered Andromeda darkly.

The fear that Bellatrix strikes in her fellow students was quite daunting. But Andromeda knew if Bella was aware of this, it most likely made her proud of her actions. She always was one to have people cowered before her.

Andromeda and Ted didn't speak again as Professor Slughorn went around the classroom to test their potions. He beamed at Andromeda after testing her and Ted's Sleeping Potion. Slughorn revived the small white mouse and gave both of them full marks.

"All right, well done, students!" said Slughorn. "Well done. For some of you," he added under his breath. "Ah, read up on the Confusing Concoction for next week! Come to class with questions! Off with you, now, off with you."

Professor Slughorn waved them away and disappeared into his office. The class began to clean up their working stations. Some students were packing away their things and heading out the door as fast as they could. It was their last class before the Halloween Feast so it was understandable to Andromeda why so many of her classmates were eager to get out the door. Victoria was waiting outside the classroom, trying to ignore Flynn's advances on her. As Andromeda slung her book-bag over her shoulder, Ted's timid voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Uh, Andromeda?"

Andromeda turned around, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yes, Ton—er, Ted?"

Ted's eyes were downcast for a moment, his hands nervously wriggling each other.

"The song I was humming earlier," started Ted.

"Oh, that one song by those bugs your sister fancies," said Andromeda, looking thoroughly disturbed at the thought.

Ted chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sure. Anyway, the song's called 'I've Just Seen a Face'. It … it reminds me of you."

Andromeda's eyebrows flew up in surprise. Ted smiled anxiously at her before bolting out the door, head hanging low. Andromeda slowly turned on the spot and made her way out.

"Hector, get away!" snarled Victoria, taking a swipe at Flynn who squeaked and rushed away.

Something must have shown on Andromeda's face because Victoria asked her:

"Andi, what's wrong? Did that Tonks bloke take a shot at you?"

At the mention of Ted's name, Andromeda's head snapped up, eyes wide once more.

"What? No, nothing happened!"

Victoria eyed her with a wary expression.

"Right, well, shall we drop our things off and then go down to the feast?" asked Victoria.

"Yes, yes, that sounds good," said Andromeda distractedly. "I need to get Cissy's gift anyway and owl it before the feast starts."

"All right," sighed Victoria. She looked at Andromeda out of the corner of her eye. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mm-hm," murmured Andromeda tersely.

Andromeda had a feeling Victoria did not believe her but her friend did not press the matter. Once they were in the Slytherin girls' common room, Andromeda retrieved the small velvet silver bag filled with sweets from her bed. She took out a piece of parchment and quill and began writing a short letter to Narcissa.

_Darling Cissy,_

_Happy Halloween! Enclosed is your bag of sweets. Barrett Yaxley found a secret passage into the kitchens and managed to smuggle out some of the sweets that are going to be at the Halloween Feast. I hope they satisfy your sweet tooth._

_Also, I hope you enjoyed my short story on Ophelia the Enchanted Mermaid. She came to me in a dream a few weeks ago and I just had to write down her story. I have another story swirling in my head at the moment but I have yet to name my female protagonist. If there is a name you are fond of please share it with me. Perhaps you will have a hand in helping me create this character's story._

_I'm missing you dreadfully. I know you miss me too (judging off of your letters that you send to me three times a week). Don't fret, dear, I will be home shortly for the Christmas holidays. Have a safe Halloween night and write back whenever you have the chance._

_All my love,_

_Andi_

Andromeda took the letter and tied it around the top of the bag. This past summer, Andromeda's parents surprised her by getting her an owl as a birthday gift. He was a beautiful black owl with glowing golden eyes. Bella was insanely jealous and demanded why she hadn't gotten on owl for her birthday. Their parents reminded her that she was given a choice: an owl or a broom. Bella had chosen the broom but only because she was trying to impress this boy she had a crush on over a year ago. The broomstick in question, a Shooting Star, was now sitting in Bella's bedroom at home gathering dust. She had sulked for the rest of the day.

"Leonardo," said Andromeda, beckoning her owl.

The owl hooted softly and landed on her shoulder. He held out his leg and Andromeda tied the bag and letter to it.

"Take this Narcissa, please," she said.

Leonardo nibbled her ear affectionately before swiftly flying out of the window of the girls' dormitory. Andromeda watched him fly until he was only a small speck against the pink-orange sky.

"Andromeda, hurry up!" cried Victoria.

Andromeda snapped out of her trance. She quickly made her way to the common room where Victoria was waiting along with Satyana Selwyn, Melena Nott, and Elisabeth Rookwood.

"Come on, Andi, we're going to be late!" exclaimed Melena, linking her arm with Andromeda's.

Andromeda let out a surprised laugh as the five girls made their way to the Great Hall. Even though she had seen the Great Hall in all its Halloween glory the year before, Andromeda couldn't suppress the grin that spread across her soft features. The floating carved pumpkins, the night sky illuminating against the glow of the candles inside the pumpkins, bewitched rubber bats and spiders crawling around the tables, and the mountains of cakes and candies spread across the four house tables was always a beautiful sight. Andromeda and the rest of her friends took their seats at the Slytherin table, chatting animatedly.

At first, while eating her pudding, Andromeda did not noticed the pair of blue eyes flickering over in her direction. But soon Andromeda felt Ted Tonks's gaze on her and she looked over in his direction. He didn't look away embarrassed, although his cheeks were a bright pink. Instead, he gave her a small friendly smile. Andromeda returned his smile.

"Andromeda!"

She quickly turned away from Ted to see Bellatrix glaring at her. _Oh no_, thought Andromeda fearfully, _did she see?_

"Yes, Bella?" replied Andromeda innocently.

"Have you gone deaf?" demanded Bella, frustrated. "Pass me that plate in front of you!"

Andromeda sighed in relief. She grabbed the plate in front of her baring a large white frosted chocolate cake and handed it over to Bella. She snatched it out of Andromeda's hands once it was within reach. Andromeda searched for Ted again but found him engaged in an enthusiastic conversation with one of his friends at the Hufflepuff table.

Ted didn't try to catch her eye again for the rest of the feast. Andromeda could have sworn she saw him glance at her briefly as the school disbanded for bed but told herself that she might have just imagined it. Still from that moment on, Andromeda Black thought Ted Tonks was a pretty decent wizard—even if he was a Mudblood.

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated. Even if they are a mere smiley.**


End file.
